A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor solid light emitting electronic component. The LED has characteristics, such as small size, high brightness, low energy consumption, long life and so on, and has been widely used in displays, backlights, lighting and other areas.
With the development of technology, the LED display panel is developing toward a high resolution direction, and is gradually getting favor with some high-end display applications. Currently, a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel and a blue sub-pixel in a full color LED display panel need to be formed separately, and then the red sub-pixel, the green sub-pixel and the blue sub-pixel are assembled or encapsulated into a pixel unit, so as to realize the full color luminescence. However, due to the limitation of the manufacturing process, the size of each sub-pixel in the LED display panel and the spacing between the sub-pixels become the key factor that restricts the development of the LED display panel to high resolution.